


[B&W Sketch] Byleth Scritches a Cat

by Gilaniath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, My Unit | Byleth Loves Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilaniath/pseuds/Gilaniath
Summary: You know that cute thing cats do where they flop and show you their bellies? Pretty sure Byleth would find it irresistible.
Kudos: 32





	[B&W Sketch] Byleth Scritches a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn on Procreate Pocket. Dedicated yet again to the FE wrangling team!


End file.
